


The Mandalorian is dead

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Mando One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lies, Love, M/M, Reader gender is not mentioned, Temporary Character Death, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, broken creeds, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Din Djarin died in a blaze of smoke and blaster fire or did he.Also posted on Tumblr: @3_Brain_Cells
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mando One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416
Kudos: 10





	The Mandalorian is dead

**Author's Note:**

> The readers gender is not mentioned once so it could be anything. thanks for reading. 
> 
> -geo

The Mandalorian is dead

Din Djarin died in a blaze of smoke and blaster fire. The bolts of green and red bounced off his armour until one, one fateful bolt stuck him. It hit him were he was not protected and while he fell, body hitting the ground in slow-motion to everybody else around, one stray bolt from a blaster hit his shoulder. He was dead seconds after he hit the floor. Din Djarin the rightful ruler of Mandalore was dead. I ran, ran to him, to my love and yet I could never reach him. The closer I got to him the less of him was left, his very essence slipped past me, slipped past his blood soaked fingers and his heart ceased to beat. Din Djarin lay on a battle field dead and bruised and my heart died with him. I felt it shatter, felt the splinters of it pierce my chest, and there was nothing I could do. I could not hold him, could never again feel his lips move across mine. He was gone.

The funeral was peaceful. His clan, his covent and his friends all watched him as he was laid to rest. I watched as his body was lowered in to the grave, I wished I could see him, I wished I could see his armour once more but I knew I never would. A white sheet covered his body, white like the snow on Hoth, my favourite memories, the snow, the cuddles, the warmth and love, it was the day he told me he loved me, the day I gave him my heart and with it my life. Now Din had taken my life when his had left him, I would never get my heart back, not now.

I stayed, sat at his grave for hours after everyone else had gone. I watched as the sun set and the moon rose. It glared at me, blamed me for this, for the pain I had inflicted on our friends, on his family. I felt him, felt as he walked up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. “Riddur, it is time to go. It is time to leave.” I looked up, looked up in to his face and smiled, I was looking into his eyes, looking in to the eyes of the man I loved the man I had lied for. As I stood up I looked over his form and noticed that instead of the heavy armour he normally wore he was wearing black trousers and a lose smugglers top that seemed to hug his shoulders and yet flow over his back. “it was for the best my love, they can’t know I am still alive, not until Mandalore is ready for a new ruler, not until I can defeat Bo-Katan.” I moved, moved as if by memory to his lips and slotted mine to his feeling him lean in to the kiss. “Yes my love it is time to go.” I said as I pulled away.


End file.
